Christmas  The Season of Sharing
by QueenB4ever
Summary: Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Stefan and Damon all go to the Upper East Side for Christmas, and Blair, Chuck, Serena, Nate and Dan are forced to spend Christmas at home. What happens when they all meet? Rubbish summary, but I hope the story's better :D
1. Chapter 1

So I decided to write a crossover of Gossip Girl and The Vampire Diaries. Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Stefan and Damon all go to the Upper East Side for Christmas, and Blair, Chuck, Serena, Nate and Dan are forced to spend Christmas at home. What happens when they all meet? Set at a random point in Season 1 of The Vampire Diaries, before Bonnie's grandma dies and completely ignoring Katherine. Elena is going out with Stefan and knows he is a Vampire, but has a crush on Damon. Set sometime in Season 2 after Blair has lost Yale and she is single. Nate has broken up with Vanessa, and Dan has broken up with Serena, because they share a sibling. Chuck, Serena and Dan all live together. Completely ignoring Jenny and Vanessa . Oh yeah, and its Christmas (I know the time scale is all wrong and its spring at this point in Gossip Girl, but I'm just going to pretend it's Christmas again coz everyone loves Christmas). So basically everyone's single apart from Stefan + Elena and Caroline + Matt.

Disclaimer – I don't own Gossip Girl or The Vampire Diaries, or any of the characters, or anything at all really. Wish I did though :( Hope everyone likes it, and please review :) xxxx

**Chapter 1**

"Stefan!" squealed an extremely excited Elena. "Steefffannnn!"

Stefan grunted. As much as he loved his girlfriend, she was often a bit loud in the mornings. Reluctantly, he got out of bed and stared in the mirror for a second, smoothed over his hair and stumbled downstairs. He was not a morning person.

"Quit with the shouting guys. Last night's events were very... exhausting." Damon smirked as Elena pulled a face. Then he noticed Elena's eyes were glued to his chest, so he casually looked in the mirror on the opposite wall. He had sex hair, only three of the buttons on his shirt were done up and his eight-pack was clearly visible. He looked good, even for him. "Errm hello-o," he waved his hand in front of her face to get her attention. Her eyes returned to his face, but tried to sneak another look at his abs when she thought he was distracted by Stefan entering. "Once you've finished checking me out, I believe you had something to say", he commented smugly, causing Elena to blush and Stefan glare coldly at his brother.

Elena stuttered. She was completely distracted and had completely forgotten what she was going to say. All she knew was that she wanted to slap Damon. He was such a jerk. Such a fit jerk... A fit jerk with an amazing body... and really hot hair... Stefan's questioning glance at her snapped her out of it, and she continued, trying to pretend that nothing had happened, even though she knew she was blushing furiously. "Oh yeah, Bonnie and me-"

"Bonnie and I" Stefan corrected, while Damon laughed at his brother. "Ok, Bonnie and I" Elena glared playfully at Stefan whilst saying this, "decided we want to go to Manhattan this Christmas. And Caroline is coming, and Matt." She was really excited, and smiled at Stefan. "So, do you want to come?"

Stefan gave Elena an anxious look which clearly meant "But what about Damon? We can't trust him on his own here." Damon smirked – he understood what was going on, and laughed as a flustered Elena was trying to find a way out of taking him with them. After a long and slightly awkward pause, Elena gave in reluctantly, "We'd love you to come too Damon", giving Damon an incredibly fake smile. Damon was secretly delighted, despite what he pretended, he liked hanging out with Stefan and Elena, and would willing use any excuse to spend more time with them, even if it was only to annoy them and make Elena blush. But Damon knew that if Stefan knew he was excited, Stefan would think he was up to something, so he had to play it cool. "You want me to spend my Christmas babysitting all of you in Manhattan. The people there are so rich that if I kill anyone, there are a million different private investigations and you can't leave until they give up. What will I do for Christmas dinner?" he replied, with a glint in his eye.

"Eeewww Damon." Elena commented, while Stefan just laughed at his over-dramatic brother and replied, "We all know you have to come, so quit with the drama queen act bro." Damon just rolled his eyes. "K, but once we're there, we don't know each other and you don't get a say in what I do."

"Fine" Stefan grunted, already knowing that this trip was going to be a disaster. With Damon, it always was. "So, when are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow." Elena stated. "At 6 in the morning." Damon groaned and Stefan just laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I don't own Gossip Girl or The Vampire Diaries, or any of the characters, or anything at all really. Wish I did though :(

Thanks to everyone who read and story alerted the first chapter! I hope everyone likes it, and please review :) Amy xxxx

**Chapter 2**

Blair's blackberry started vibrating from her bag. The caller-id read 'Serena', so she answered immediately, wondering what was going on with her best friend. They hadn't had proper chats since before Bart died, and Blair missed her.

"Hey, S" She said cheerily.

"B," Serena replied, her voice wavering, and she was practically in tears.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Blair might not have spoken to Serena in a while, but she was still her best friend, and didn't like to see her upset. When Serena didn't reply, Blair sighed, "I'll be at the Palace in 10 minutes, k? Don't go anywhere, S." She hung up, and rushed to the lift, grabbing her coat on the way.

After a quick trip to Starbucks to grab Frappucchino's and doughnuts for them both, she took a taxi to Serena's house, whilst texting Chuck and Nate to meet her there as soon as possible. She might not be talking to Chuck, but this was an emergency. After a short but anxious drive, Blair arrived there to see Chuck's limo pull up outside, and Nate climb out of it, followed by Chuck. Blair knew that calling both of them was probably an overreaction, but she was worried about Serena, who was probably wasted by now, and she didn't want to have to deal with it alone. They were the Non-Judging Breakfast Club after all.

As they took the lift up to Serena and Chuck's apartment, there was an awkward silence, and none of them wanted to confront the others. Chuck was furious, his best friend was going out with the love of his life, and they were both lying to his face. He did love Blair, he just didn't know how to tell her, and he was honestly petrified of admitting his feelings. Blair was just nervous, she and Nate were just friends, but she knew Chuck didn't believe her and thought she had just gone running back to Nate because she was mad at him. She couldn't stop thinking about all of the things that her and Chuck had done in this lift, and how much she wished she could trust him. And as usual, Nate was standing there, completely oblivious to all the tension and hoping he was going to run into Dan upstairs.

They arrived upstairs to see Serena crying on her bed, her perfect golden hair a total mess and her face smeared with chocolate. She was quite drunk, but the pain she felt hadn't gone away.

"S!"Blair shrieked, "What's happened?" She grabbed her friend and pulled her into a hug, trying to wipe the tears from her face and find out what's wrong. Chuck stood there uneasy, while Nate sat on the end of the bed and stroked Serena's hand comfortingly, and letting her know that he was there for her.

"Chuck." cried Serena, whilst Blair and Nate turned to him, surprised. "Mum just said we couldn't go to Paris. Either of us. And now..." she trailed off, sobbing, "Now, I have to spend the holiday at home with Dan. Whilst B and Nate get to go to Paris. And we'll be on our own. Christmas has been ruined." She burst into tears again.

Blair rolled her eyes at Chuck, while he tried his best not to laugh. The way Serena had sounded made him think that Georgina was back, or she had been mugged or something serious. Not that her holiday was cancelled. And people said that Blair was the drama queen. But Nate was more concerned, and comforted her saying, "Don't worry Serena. If you and Chuck aren't going to Paris, then neither will we." Blair raised her eyebrows. She had been looking forward to Paris and spending time with her father in France. Chuck just smirked at how much Nate would do to please Serena. "We'll spend Christmas on the Upper East Side together and it will be really fun." Nate continued, giving Serena his best smile.

"Aaaawww thanks Natie! Thanks guys!" Serena squealed, whilst grabbing them all and giving them a group hug. Chuck and Blair smirked at each other, laughing about how quickly Serena could go from tears to the happiest person alive. Despite not going to Paris, they were happy that they would be together for Christmas, and they would get to spend some time together without being interrupted by Vanessa or Penelope and Hazel. And it was the perfect time for Chuck to win back Blair.

Eric burst into the room, with a puzzled look on his face. "Hey guys! What's happening? I heard squeal–" He started, before being squished by Serena pulling him into a hug and kissing his forehead. Eric just frowned and stuck his tongue out at Blair who was laughing at him. Blair ruffled his hair and told him that they were spending Christmas on the Upper East Side with Serena. Eric smiled, Blair was like a big sister to him, and he liked spending time with her. "I guess I'm stuck with all of you then" he joked, whilst struggling out of Serena's embrace and going to stand with Blair and Chuck. "Don't worry Little Van Der Woodsen, Blair and I will be too busy entertaining each other to get in your way. You can come and join in if you like though..." Chuck smirked, wiggling his eyebrows, while Blair slapped his arm playfully and rolled her eyes at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so basically, I was thinking of stopping this story, because only about 200 people are reading this... But I might just update every couple of weeks or something instead, I don't really know yet. Please review if you want me to keep writing, I really appreciate it :)

And I still don't own Damon Salvatore or any of the other characters, or White Chicks (my all-time favourite movie)

Hope everyone enjoy's this,

Amy

xxxxxxx

* * *

Damon rolled his eyes open slowly, feeling the strong beams of sunlight striking his head, and although he was wearing his ring and there was no physical harm, he wasn't happy about being woken up in such a horrendous way. What happened to girls in lingerie and offering their bodies and necks to him? He started reminiscing about the last time this had happened – a short, pixie-like brunette with blond streaks in her hair, wearing only a see-through netted thong and fishnet stockings. He remembered nibbling at her exposed chest, and the way she moaned and grabbed his hair with her clenched fists, swinging her body towards him and sitting on his lap, swinging her legs around him and leaving her neck open for his pleasure, before handcuffing him on his own bed. She teased him for a good hour, dangling herself in front of him, just beyond his reach and getting him impossibly hard before letting him feed on her. He was horny just thinking about it. Just as he was about to curl up in bed again, preparing for a wonderful dream full of brunettes, he heard a loud knock on his door, and saw his brother peer around cautiously, unsure of what to expect.

"We're leaving in 15 minutes bro... do you wanna start packing?"

"Don't worry 'bro'" he laughed at Stefan, they might be pretending to be from this time, but seriously? Bro? "I don't need to pack. I'm planning on going naked, so I won't need anything. That doesn't mean I won't be stealing your hair gel though." Damon added, smirking as Stefan raised his eyebrows and did whatever he could to avoid eye contact with Damon. After a few moments of silence, Stefan just walked out, leaving Damon to whatever he was doing. Damon smiled a surprisingly genuine and slightly mischievous smile. 'This is going to be fun!' he thought.

* * *

Everybody arrived at the car on time, and the journey was pleasant, if you ignored Damon's constant moaning about the model of car and the interior design. Admittedly, the car was slightly dubious, and looked as if it had been around in the Stone Age, but Elena was content to be going to the Upper East Side with her best friends and loving boyfriend and nothing could take away her good mood. Not even Damon Salvatore. Her cheeks flushed at the thought of him, but fortunately nobody noticed. She checked her hair in the mirror, and started to reapply mascara. Even though she knew she looked gorgeous, nobody could be good enough for the Salvatore brothers. They were perfection. 'A Thousand Miles' started playing on the radio, and Elena, Caroline and Bonnie immediately started singing, completely out of tune, but smiling and laughing throughout.

"Ugh," scoffed Damon, "I feel like I'm on White Chicks, but at least the girls on that didn't sound like five-year-olds being tortured."

Caroline stuck her tongue out at Damon, and merely replied "Bite me, Salvatore." whilst giving him a death-glare.

"You know what Blondie, I might just take you up on that offer..." Damon leered, looking Caroline up and down, whilst shaking off her stare. He lowered his gaze to the neck of her dress, and the ample amounts of cleavage showing, whilst slowly grazing his fingers up and down her arm. Caroline just started breathing more heavily and Damon could hear her heart beating erratically. He grinned, he was used to having this effect on strangers, but he knew Caroline hated him, so it was a surprise that she was so responsive. Stefan and Elena understood the hidden meaning behind Damon's words, and Elena quickly stepped in,

"Don't even think about touching her Damon!" Elena warned, meeting Damon's smirk with a cold stare. But Caroline didn't know what Elena was talking about, and just told Elena cattily, "Jealous that you can't get both of the Salvatore's? It's pretty obvious to anyone with half a brain cell that you like Damon, always fawning over him and smiling when he is about to come over. You talk to him in your 'I'm hitting on you' voice, which you haven't even used on Stefan once. Admit it, you don't give a fuck about me. You just don't want to lose Damon to your best friend. Bitch..." she trailed off, replaying what she had just said in her mind, and realizing that even she thought the words sounded too harsh. But she was Caroline, so there was no way she was taking them back. She didn't apologise to anyone, and what she had said was the truth, even if it wasn't the most appropriate timing.

The rest of the journey was awkward – Stefan was mad at Elena, because he knew there was some truth in Caroline's words. Elena was mad at everyone – Caroline for being such a bitch, Stefan for not believing her and Damon for being so fucking hot. Caroline knew she should just shut up because she had caused enough trouble already and didn't want to mess anything up even more. Damon was the only one who was truly happy, but it was because he was thinking about all of the fit Manhattan girls, and had lost interest in the car situation as soon as he had no chance of getting off with Caroline.

* * *

"Guys! We're here!" screamed Bonnie a while later. She and Elena started hugging each other, and attempted to jump up and down, to the best of their abilities considering they were sitting in a car. They opened the door and Elena and Bonnie started to walk out of the car, when they met an unwelcoming face.

"Who the fuck are you?" A thin and pretty questioned, staring condescendingly at them and making them shiver internally. "And what is up with that car? I get that retro is in fashion, but that 'thing' is just vile."

Caroline got out of the car, and strolled up to the girl, "What's it to you?" He replied, matching her glare. "And who do you think you are anyway, blocking our way and insulting us?"

A guy strolled up to them, giving them a smirk which could rival Damon's. "I'm Chuck Bass. And that," he paused for dramatic effect, "that, is Blair Waldorf." Just then, Damon and Stefan got out of the car, both gawping at the stunning brunette standing in front of them.

"Blair. Sound's like a name that goes well with my bed. What do you think hun?" Damon winked, knowing he was charming enough to pull of such a lame line effectively with most girls. But he didn't know that it was Blair Waldorf that he was going up against. It was a very dangerous game to start. For both of them.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm ill, and stuck at home doing nothing all day, so I thought I might as well get writing I still don't own anything, but OMG Gossip Girl was AMAAZZZINNGG! :O And so was Vampire Diaries =D, but I hate Elena right now... Thank you for all the reviews, Anyways, I hope you enjoy this, Amy xxxxxx

* * *

"Blair. Sound's like a name that goes well with my bed. What do you think hun?"

Blair stood there, open-mouthed and staring at the guy who had the audacity to hit on her. She was Blair Waldorf. Didn't they know what that meant? She noticed Chuck clench his fists and give the guy a glare that made her blood run cold, but the guy just shrugged it off. What was up with him? It was clear he wasn't from around here and he obviously didn't know a thing about social status. Especially when he was in that car. It was just... eww. She shuddered and thanked God that she didn't have such awful taste. Then she noticed that everyone was staring at her, waiting for an answer, except the annoying guy and Chuck, who were having a stare-off, and neither of them were willing to give up.

"Nice to know that you hit on me, then can't even concentrate on me for five seconds to get a reply." She rolled her eyes, and smirked at the guy. Damon raised his eyes, shocked. By now, he would usually have the girl in question practically naked and up against a tree or something. He wasn't used to being turned down. Even with Elena, he still got appreciative glances and her eyes told him that if it weren't for Stefan, they would be together. It was weird. There was obviously something wrong with this girl. But Damon liked her, her remark was nonchalant and he couldn't tell where he stood with her. And she had smirked at him.

He saw Elena, Bonnie and Caroline, watching him intently, eager to see his reaction. They were quite annoying really. "I'm in a new city; there are too many hot chicks to keep my attention focused on one for too long. And maybe you just didn't match up to my standards."

"I didn't match up to your standards, but my ex-boyfriend did?" Again, she surprised him. Most girls would have been offended that he turned them down, and would either try to change his mind about them, or storm off in a huff. But this 'Blair Waldorf' girl was actually challenging him. So he decided that she could win the battle, but the war would be his. So he just laughed, and tried to act as light and breezy as she did. It didn't help that Stefan was looking at him questioningly.

"Like Waldorf said, who are you? And what the fuck is that car?" Chuck interrupted, annoyed that Blair was getting along with these freaks. It had nothing to do with the fact that the guy who hit on her looked almost as good as him and could make Blair laugh. Chuck Bass didn't do jealousy; he was just looking out for Blair. If only he could convince himself of that.

Stefan decided to step in before this turned into full on war between Chuck and Damon. As much as he didn't like the way his girlfriend was looking at Chuck, he didn't want Damon to turn this into a bloodbath, and he could see that Chuck was quite possessive of Blair.

"I'm Stefan, that's my brother Damon, this is my girlfriend Elena and her friends Bonnie and Caroline. And Matt, Caroline's boyfriend, is still hiding in the car." He said, whilst giving Blair his most charming smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," replied Blair, she may hate these people and their car, but she had been raised as a society girl and was always polite to strangers unless they gave her a reason not to be. "Though I can't say the same for your friends unfortunately." She continued, whilst glaring at Damon. "So what are you doing on the Upper East Side? I haven't seen you around before."

" We're from Mystic Falls," Stefan said. Blair opened her eyes widely at him and backed away slightly, and while Stefan, Elena, Caroline and Bonnie were completely oblivious to this, Damon and Chuck noticed. Chuck and Damon both did their best to hold back smirks, and Blair thought it was really cute how similar they were. "And we've come here on holiday for Christmas. We weren't really planning on it, but then Elena asked us yesterday, and we thought it was a great idea. So we all went shopping yesterday and..." Stefan continued on for a while, but Blair just tuned him out, while nodding and gasping in all the right places, as if she was actually listening. He just droned on and on, and seemed to never stop talking. Stefan reminded her of Dan Humphrey, but more attractive, even if he wasn't as striking as Damon.

When Stefan stopped talking, she started listening again, before realizing that he had just asked her a question.

"Yeah Blair, why are you staying in Manhattan for Christmas? I bet you knew I was coming and you were dying to meet me or something. Maybe it was destiny..." Damon cut in, with a knowing look in his eye, and she knew he had figured out that she wasn't listening.

She smiled a thank you at Damon briefly, too fast for the others to catch it, before rolling her eyes and responding, "Yeah Damon, I completely ruined my entire Christmas just so I could meet some creep who drives around in cars older than my grandma and wears John Varvatos t-shirts."

" First, the car was not my idea, and I hope to never have to see that thing in my life again, and secondly, your bag is last season Chanel, so you can't talk about bad taste to me." Damon smirked, knowing he had her and the second battle was as good as won. Blair just pouted at him, and Chuck laughed.

"Damon, stop being so rude to Blair. Her bag's really cute!" Elena chirped, not realizing it was a bit of harmless banter and slightly annoyed at all the attention Damon was giving Blair.

Blair just scoffed when she heard this, and said in the bitchiest voice she could, "I'd say thanks, but judging by what you're wearing, you liking my bag doesn't mean much." Elena stomped off in a huff, and grabbed Stefan's wrist, dragging him along with her. Bonnie and Caroline followed, and Matt remained in the car, too scared to come out. "Damon, when you're finished flirting with sluts, we're staying at the Palace. We've booked room 2362." Elena shouted without even stopping or turning around.

"Really?" Asked Chuck, with a mischievous look in his eyes. "That's across the corridor from me. Well, we've got to go, but we will be seeing you soon." With that, Blair and Chuck turned away from Damon and walked off.


End file.
